spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Belle Northeast
Belle Northeast is a spoof of the longest-running children's television series by Children's Television Workshop (Sesame Street). Belle'' Northeast'' uses a different street named "Belle'' Place", with Belle's Store (the brick building) functioning as Mr. Hooper's Store, a New York-styled resident's building, functions as 123 Sesame Street, functions as 1304 Sesame Street. Belle, the female protagonist of Disney's 1991 animated feature film ''Beauty and the Beast, as Big Bird, an eight-foot two-inch (2.49 m) tall bird. Like many Sesame Street parodies, Belle Northbound is Muppet-less and characters retain in their original dresses, except for a few modifications, in this case, Belle. Belle Northeast will only parody Season 2 (1970 - 1971) to Season 25 (1993 - 1994) as the main, and Season 27 (1995 - 1996) to Season 29 (1997 - 1998) as an extension. Characters and the Gang * Elmo - Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies) * Big Bird - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Cookie Monster - Prince Adam, or the Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Bob - The Wicked Witch of the West (Wizard of Oz) * Gordon - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Susan - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) * Kermit the Frog - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) * Oscar the Grouch - Disgust (Inside Out) * Bert - Joy (Inside Out) * Ernie - Sadness (Inside Out) * Maria - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Luis - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Little Bird - Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - * Guy Smiley - * Count von Count - * Coutness von Backwards - * Biff - * Sully - * Barkley - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Wolfgang the Seal - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Forgetful Jones - * Horatio - * Telly Monster - * Herry Monster - * Merry Monster - * Zoe - * Baby Bear - * Rosita - Gallery Baby Kermit the Frog revival.jpeg|Baby Kermit as Elmo Belle 2009.png|Belle as Big Bird Beast.png|Prince Adam (or the Beast) as Cookie Monster The Wicked Witch of the West.jpg|The Wicked Witch of the West as Bob DiC Luigi.png|Luigi as Gordon Princess Daisy Cliche.png|Princess Daisy as Susan Mike Wazowski 2002.png|Mike Wazowski as Kermit the Frog Disgust.png|Disgust as Oscar the Grouch Joy.png|Joy as Bert Sadness.png|Sadness as Ernie Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Maria IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Luis Lady Dog.png|Lady as Barkley Seasons, episodes covered * Season 2 (1970 - 1971) (131 - 275) * Season 3 (1971 - 1972) (276 - 405) * Season 4 (1972 - 1973) (406 - 535) * Season 5 (1973 - 1974) (536 - 665) * Season 6 (1974 - 1975) (666 - 795) * Season 7 (1975 - 1976) (796 - 925) * Season 8 (1976 - 1977) (926 - 1055) * Season 9 (1977 - 1978) (1056 - 1185) * Season 10 (1978 -1979) (1186 - 1315) * Season 11 (1979 - 1980) (1316 - 1445) * Season 12 (1980 - 1981) (1446 - 1575) * Season 13 (1981 - 1982) (1576 - 1705) * Season 14 (1982 - 1983) (1706 - 1835) * Season 15 (1983 - 1984) (1836 - 1965) * Season 16 (1984 - 1985) (1966 - 2095) * Season 17 (1985 - 1986) (2096 - 2225) * Season 18 (1986 - 1987) (2226 - 2355) * Season 19 (1987 - 1988) (2356 - 2485) * Season 20 (1988 - 1989) (2486 - 2615) * Season 21 (1989 - 1990) (2616 - 2745) * Season 22 (1990 - 1991) (2746 - 2875) * Season 23 (1991 - 1992) (2876 - 3005) * Season 24 (1992 - 1993) (3006 - 3135) * Season 25 (1993 - 1994) (3136 - 3265) * Season 27 (1995 - 1996) (3396 - 3525) * Season 28 (1996 - 1997) (3526 - 3655) * Season 29 (1997 - 1998) (3656 - 3785)Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:PBS Category:Under Construction Category:758HEG Category:723GWU Category:XQ23HG Category:XQ56AI Category:7229AO